


We Should Totally Just Stab Heteronormativity

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [97]
Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: College, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, POV Gretchen Wieners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So in her Big Homophobic Panic, Regina should’ve been looking out for you two Lipsticks instead of me? God, high school was <i>fucked</i>,” Janis says, leaning against the door frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Totally Just Stab Heteronormativity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Gretchen/Karen - practice.
> 
> I have zero regrets with this fic, including regarding the title.

College is weird, Gretchen decides. But college means that she’s away from grotsky high school morons and around new people—except for Karen, of course. She’s also kind of _dating_ Karen, because that’s a thing now, and the only person from high school who knows is freakin’ Janis Ian, who somehow lives down the hall in her dorm and has become an annoying fixture in her life.

“So in her Big Homophobic Panic, Regina should’ve been looking out for you two Lipsticks instead of me? God, high school was _fucked_ ,” Janis says, leaning against the door frame. Karen lay on Gretchen’s bed in one of Gretchen’s DKNY tee shirts, a line of hickies on her neck. Gretchen’s hair is a mess, too, so it’s not like they can hidewhat they were doing before Janis invited herself over.

It’s not like they even _want_ to hide.

“Yeah, but I didn’t _know_ I was bisexual then, so it doesn’t count,” Karen says, rolling her eyes. “ _Duh_.”

“Yeah, _duh_ ,” Gretchen echoes, crossing her arms and staring at Janis defiantly.

Janis just laughs, tossing her head back in malicious glee. “God, I bet you two, like, practiced kissing in your basements in middle school, too.”

Karen’s eyes widen. “How did you know?”

Janis just stares at them, shaking her head slowly. “This is such a cliché. I love it.”

“ _You’re_ a cliché,” Gretchen snaps sourly, but honestly, she doesn’t even care enough to put any heat behind it.

Besides, high school is _so_ 2004.


End file.
